


all i see is you

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2nd year Iruka, 3rd year Kakashi, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Inspired by Haikyuu, Kakashi is a dork in love, M/M, Sakumo is a great dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volley Ball player Iruka Umino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi had lived in Tokyo throughout his 17 years of being alive and this sudden move with his father at Miyagi was quite a shock to him. At first, he struggled, a typical thing for a new boy in town, however, as weeks passed by he was slowly getting used to his same old routine with new sets of friends.That was until his head was hit by a volleyball. It got more interesting after that.(haikyuu inspired yey)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. i just know

**Author's Note:**

> henloooo  
> another high school au  
> just the thought of Iruka as a volleyball player got me hooked  
> and kakashi being in love with him is just >///<
> 
> enjoy!  
> sorry for any grammar mistakes and all. wrote this on the dot D:  
> (part two up tomorrow or something :D)

_I woke up in a different place_  
_Then I left when I closed my eyes_  
_And this feeling I can't explain_  
_That this day would make me alive_

The day Kakashi got hit with the ball was the day he knew he would always watch the boys’ volleyball team. Konoha High was located in the far east of Miyagi Prefecture, surrounded by nothing but farmlands, trees, few houses and convenient stores, and of course, more trees.

Sometimes Kakashi wondered why his dad even decided to move to the province side when they were doing well in Tokyo. At first, he was dejected by the sudden move, leaving all his friends behind, but afterward, he started to like the place.

His dad was at home more often, his environment didn’t consist of loud cars and many people, and he was also surprised that he managed to have friends. Well, Gai was the first one to approach him so.

Konoha High was also, unbelievably, a big school than what Kakashi had expected- honestly, he thought he would go to some high school with no name but Konoha High was pretty famous.

Gai was in the track and field team and apparently, he had gone to the finals last year. Not only that, the girls and boys volleyball team were also known throughout Miyagi. Some of his classmates, like Kurenai, the only girl Kakashi had talked to, was a genius and currently representing as Ms. Quiz Bee against other schools near Miyagi.

Amidst that, the school was pretty cool and also the people in it. He was already a 3rd year so there’s really no need to be attached to it. Though he silently wished he could stay more to enjoy the facilities.

But, that’s it. This was his new life. Wear his itchy black gakuran (next time he would be the one to wash their clothes because his dad wasn’t really that good with house chores), go to school either by bike or feet, meet his friends at the gate, study, eat, and then go home. Sometimes hang out near the riverbank.

It was going well. He had done his routine the past few months he had enrolled. Kakashi wasn’t complaining. He had got used to everything.

Until his head was hit by a volleyball.

“Fuck! Sorry,” He heard profanity before an apology. Kakashi thought his day couldn’t get any worse, but then when he was greeted with the worried face of the most gorgeous person Kakashi had ever seen—he thought wrong.

There stood before him was another student. He wore the basic training green jersey with the number 11 pasted in front. He was also sweaty with some small hair that framed his face. What got Kakashi's attention was those eyes. Big doe eyes that kind of held a dark galaxy that he can’t comprehend.

“Hey, you okay?!” The newcomer asked and Kakashi wanted to know his name right then there. But it seemed like his mouth was glued shut so he just resorted to looking at the beautiful angel in front of him.

Was he dead or?

“Ugh, please respond. I’m wasting time here,”

“Hey, is the dude, okay?” Another student came by but Kakashi decided he had embarrassed himself enough. He slowly stood up, his world was spinning but he could manage.

Kakashi then felt a hand on his wrist which forced him to turn and look at the one who managed to hit him. “Are you fine?”

Kakashi saw another student wearing the same uniform at the corner of his eyes but he didn’t pay attention to him much. What’s important right now was this person in front of him, his face all worried and sweaty and damn, Kakashi noticed he had a scar that downright looked awesome.

“Please respond. I hope I didn’t give you a concussion,”

“Your looks just surprised me…”

“Pardon?”

Kakashi grinned under the mask he wore as he leaned in closer to the sweaty student, took note of how he smelled like wood rather than sweat. “I think you hit me in the heart, rather than my head.”

The student took a step backward, face contorting into a confused one before turning to disbelief. He scoffed, ever so pretty, but the light pink hue decorated on his cheeks didn’t escape Kakashi’s eye.

“Yeah, you have a concussion,” He rolled his eyes, letting go of Kakashi’s wrist much to his dismay. “Look, sorry about that but I have to resume practice,” He turned around, greeted his teammate with a small update of the situation and was about to leave when the student stopped.

Kakashi saw him turn his head back, glancing at him with a raised brow. “Be okay, okay?!”

“What’s your name?” Kakashi managed to ask amidst his staring. His lone gray eye went up and down his form. He was expecting a name in return but then the volleyball player just smirked before putting his tongue out playfully.

“See ya, concussed-senpai.” It must be his uniform or not, but Kakashi doesn’t mind being called ‘senpai’ by him again.

-

Needless to say, every day after school, he would visit the open gym to see if he could get a glimpse of number 11. So far, he hasn’t and he was disappointed. Gai, on the other hand, was glad that Kakashi would appear at the open gym before his practice starts.

“Kakashi! My great friend. Are you here again to find your love interest?”

“Maa, he’s not here. Might as well go home,”

“Wait, Kakashi! Before you go, would it be fine if you do me a small favor? I promise to get back to you anytime,” Kakashi contemplated for a while, tempted to stay some more after school but at the same time, he was also tired and just want to lay down on his bed.

He had three on-going deadlines right now but he guessed helping his friend out won’t be bad.

“Okay, sure. What you need?”

“Thank you so much, my friend! I really owe you this one!”

“Okay, Gai. Just tell me,”

After a few more minutes of Gai telling him stuff Kakashi could barely grasp, he realized that Konoha High has so many gyms. Who knew this school would have seven gyms, two of it had a swimming pool.

Then again, Konoha High was known for its athletes.

Gai had instructed him to go to the 3rd gym near the cafeteria. He needed to give his book report to his group leader since it was needed to be submitted today, but he was unfortunately stuck at practice. Kakashi agreed with a nod only to receive a bone-crushing hug from his friend.

Minutes of walking by every building, he finally spotted the third gym. The sounds of squeaky shoes became louder as he neared it and also the smell of sweat and ointments. Kakashi looked around, noticed a few students wore their own varsity jacket and he was shortly reminded of that cutie that hit him with a volleyball on the head.

He shrugged that thought out and he found himself in front of the slightly opened gym door. Astonishingly, he could spot some students seated by the bleacher. A few were plainly conversing with one another, some were watching the athletes, and others were just there doing some other stuff.

Kakashi sighed.

He was about to step forward when the gym doors suddenly slide wide open, Kakashi backing up a little as wide eyes looked at Genma, who was grinning at him sheepishly.

“Oops, sorry. Didn’t see you there,”

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

Kakashi huffed and took a look at Genma’s attire. They weren’t really that close, considering Genma was from class 2. He just got to know him through Raidou.

Genma barked out a laugh, one hand came up to wipe his sweat on his forehead while the other rested on Kakashi’s shoulder. “So stiff, Hatake. Anyway, I’m in the volleyball team—”

A loud whistle echoed through the gym, both boys’ gaze immediately turned to look inside and well, Kakashi’s breath was taken away.

There in the middle of the court, all sweaty and tired but smiling beautifully was number 11. He was cheering loudly, arms up in the air and Kakashi can’t help but stare at how magnificent he looked. Then he felt his cheeks heating up when number 11 grabbed the hem of his jersey, pulled it up to wipe some sweat off his face causing his lea abdomen to be shown.

Needless to say, Kakashi’s mouth watered just a little bit.

“Hello, earth to Kakashi?”

“You’re from Konoha Volleyball team,”

“Uh, yeah. Team captain ever since this year started,” Genma answered, rolling his eyes in the process but Kakashi wasn’t even paying attention to his attitude.

He just can’t believe he saw him again.

Number 11.

After a few more small talks, Genma excused himself out and Kakashi was forced to enter the gym and look for Gai’s groupmate. He still needed to do his task so—more number 11 view for him. The game had already started again when he entered, Kakashi quietly and very slowly walked towards the coach, maybe try to ask where Gai’s classmate was.

Passing by without making too much fuzz, Kakashi can’t help but look at number 11. He has his hair tied in a bun, small bangs framed his face just enough for him to see. Kakashi admired how focused he looked, the determination to not let the ball fall on the ground was strong enough that even Kakashi could feel it by the bleachers.

But then number 11 landed his eyes on him very quickly and Kakashi found himself with wide eyes and mouth agape because number 11 paused to glance at him again. He looked taken aback and was lost in momentum.

The next thing Kakashi saw was a ball landing not so softly on number 11’s face.

The whistle blew and as the coach’s voice boomed through the gym, the game stopped and all players went in to check on number 11.

“Umino. Look at the ball!” The coach sounded so frustrated – Kakashi recognized the coach, Mr. Sarutobi, his P.E teacher.

But all through the commotion, he could no longer see number 11 for he was circled by his other teammates. However, Kakashi doesn’t mind.

There was only one thing that’s running through his mind. That was, his number 11’s last name was Umino.

-

Kakashi barely knew some students but he can distinguish whether they were a 3rd year like him, or lower and for that, he assumed that gorgeous volleyball player with the jersey number 11 was a year lower than him.

It’s not like Kakashi can’t ask around if they knew who Umino of the boys’ volleyball team was. Hell, he’s sure if he asked Genma he won’t hear the end of it. His close friends only consisted of Gai, Kurenai, and her boyfriend Asuma—who was, fortunately, a ‘Sarutobi’ and friendly enough to not think weird things about Kakashi.

So after classes, Kakashi decided to accompany Kurenai. At first, she was skeptical, gave him weird looks until Kakashi sighed and explained to him that since Asuma goes to the gym after school to wait for his father to finish coaching, Kakashi would accompany her while waiting for Asuma.

Kurenai smirked at that. Punched Kakashi on the arms and asked who was unfortunate enough to have caught his heart.

Kakashi smirked. Not really caught per see, more like strike him in the chest type of thing.

As luck would have it, Kurenai was nice enough to not be a shitty friend about it. She gave him his support but in exchange, Kakashi was required to tell her everything. Kakashi didn’t have a problem with that, at least he would have someone to vent out.

And so, they found themselves at the gym watching the boys’ volleyball team practice. It was heavenly, to be honest, Umino was all sweaty and of course, he played very nicely. He had also learned from Kurenai that Umino was a second year, though she doesn’t really know his name.

That was fine. It would be nicer if he got to know his name on his own.

At first, Kakashi and Kurenai just sat there quietly by the bleachers. Kakashi had also caught number 11 sparing him a glance too many times when they were there, then after practice, they would quickly go out with Asuma in tow, and coach Sarutobi.

He didn’t have the time to talk to Umino but seeing him every day after school was enough for Kakashi.

Fast forward it had been two weeks since this daily schedule had started for Kakashi, sometimes he would be joined by Gai—who was maybe too dense or already knew he was a fanboy of a certain volleyball player, he just joined them and didn’t ask much. That’s why Kakashi liked him.

His dad had though asked him the other day why he always went home late. Kakashi reasoned out that his friends wanted to hang out and study. Good thing his dad was quite chill so he lets him be, like how Kakashi let him plant so many fruits and vegetables in their backyard.

On one fateful day, Kakashi was ready to leave with Kurenai to go to the gym, but fortunately, Kurenai was called by their advisor to talk about the upcoming spelling bee tournament. He went to Gai but the athlete was called for an emergency meeting.

“Go there first, I’ll follow suit once Ms. Uzumaki’s done talking to me,”

Kakashi had pouted under his mask, made a few stomps of protest but hence, he found himself at the gym. He waved at Asuma, who was seated near coach Sarutobi. He walked up nervously to Kurenai’s boyfriend before stopping before him.

This was actually the second time he’s near the center of the gym, most of the time he sat at the bleachers when Kurenai would greet Asuma, so being close to the practicing team was nerve-wracking. Especially since he could feel Umino’s gaze on him.

Not that he mind and all. He hoped he looked good.

“Kurenai?”

“Teacher needed to talk to him,” Asuma nodded and Kakashi took a seat beside him.

Practice continued on, Kakashi loving how the view had gotten closer. The sneaky glances continued and at some moment, Kakashi swore Umino smirked at him when he caught him looking at him with amazement on how powerful his spike was.

Damn, number 11 could slap hard and— Kakashi blushed.

He had also greeted Genma that caused him to know some members – who was not number 11. The practice match went on, the gym getting hotter by the second until they were called for a break.

“Who wants to refill the water bottles?” Genma shouted which resulted a lot of whines from the players. Asuma had explained to Kakashi why they were doing this on their own. Their manager had left the club some weeks ago and they still hadn’t found any replacement yet.

“It’s Umino’s turn,” One player with long silver blue-ish hair said, a smirk painted on his face. He was soon followed with agreements and number 11 just nodded, took the basket fool of water bottles.

“Anyone else? He can’t carry it on his own, you guys.” Genma commented, gave his team a tired sigh.

Kakashi’s ears perked up. He quickly stood up with a raised hand and he wondered where the hell he got this confidence because he found himself following number 11 out of the 3rd gym, holding another carrier full of water bottles.

Umino’s hair looked much softer up close and he smelled nice. He wasn’t talking to him throughout the journey but Kakashi didn’t mind. He just wished number 11 won’t feel weird about him because really, Kakashi’s knees shook with every step he took.

Being near Umino was something Kakashi didn’t prepare himself. He’s just glad his mask somehow hid half of his face.

“So, how’re my moves?”

“Your what?”

Umino stopped to look at him, cheeks stained with pink, and Kakashi thanked the heavens for an up-close view. “My tosses? My spikes?”

Oh.

Kakashi slowly nodded as a smile gradually appeared behind the mask he wore. “You’re too cute,” Kakashi chuckled then proceeded to put down the water bottles once he saw the drinking stations. “Asking me how your moves were,” His tone was playful and flirty, smirking as he turned to look at the volleyball player. “And of course you’re awesome, number 11”

Umino huffed and the two of them refilled each bottle silently.

It wasn’t awkward, it was just calming and Kakashi couldn’t wish for more.

After they were done, Umino had walked ahead again. Though Kakashi had expected the other to talk again, he’ll get what he’ll receive.

“Iruka,”

Kakashi glanced at him, they were still walking but number 11 was still not looking at him.

“My name’s Iruka…”

“Oh,”

Once they reached the gym and handed the water bottles to the players, Kakashi stopped right in front of Iruka, a water bottle in hand. He nudged it and Iruka took it with a pout.

“Thanks,”

“Kakashi,”

When Iruka’s doe eyes met his, Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat. But when he smiled, so blinding and pure, Kakashi was sure he’s already in heaven.

~*~

Kakashi doesn’t shout, or anything that involved people a few feet away to hear his voice. One, because he doesn’t have enough energy for that, and two, it was embarrassing.

However, some things change people.

Like how moving to Miyagi had changed his father. Or how having new sets of kind friends changed Kakashi’s view of being an introvert.

And maybe because when the one who caused your heart to beat violently against your chest invited you to watch their first practice match against a visiting team from another school.

When Kakashi had known number 11’s real name, it started there. During lunch, sometimes he would bump with the athlete, made small talks before leaving for class again. He learned Iruka was a second year, and more information had been learned—Kakashi couldn’t get any happier.

They became friends. After school, while watching them practice, if given the chance they would converse for a moment before resuming. On the weekends, Kakashi would sometimes accompany Gai in his weekend practice because Iruka would also be there.

Kakashi had told Gai. Good thing Gai was that kind of friend that won’t let you down and tell others. So yeah, Kurenai and Gai knew of his puppy love—and maybe Asuma too, because really, it’s Kurenai. She’ll tell anything to Asuma.

So yeah, that’s where Kakashi found himself on the bleachers with Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai cheering for Konoha High. The gym wasn’t that crowded but a few students were there just to see how Suna’s boys’ volleyball team were.

The match was intense. The sound of the ball hitting sharply against skin echoed throughout together with some cheers were powerful. Kakashi couldn’t even believe that it was possible to spike that fast.

But amidst all the commotion happening, Kakashi had his eyes only on Iruka. He smiled whenever Iruka had successfully served a ball, cheered internally when he did a spike or saved a ball.

Iruka looked so cool and Kakashi didn’t think it was possible to like him more.

The match has a nice phase, Suna struggled a little bit in the middle of the match, Konoha needed to catch up. Kakashi also took note that Iruka had missed a serve. One last serve or they were out.

Now, Kakashi had been brave before but for different reasons. One, when he defended his friend, Rin, back then from a wild dog. Two, when he learned how to ride a bike before this school year started. And third, was this.

The 3rd gym was covered in silence, people’s eyes were on Iruka as they waited patiently for him to serve. Kakashi’s able to see how tense Iruka was and—Kakashi took a deep breath before he stood up and pulled his surgical mask down, “Go, number 11!!”

Kurenai gaped, Gai gave him a delighted look, and Asuma looked thoroughly embarrassed. But not embarrassed enough as Kakashi.

Iruka turned to look at him, his shock was obviously printed on his face that it made Kakashi’s cheeks redder than before. But then Iruka made a short laugh then smiled at him.

As if all confidence went back to the volleyball player, he made a successful serve.

Kakashi sat back down again, pulling his mask up in the process. He’s very much aware of his friends’ eyes on him but he couldn’t care less.

Iruka looked so hyped and his sneaky glances towards him were enough for Kakashi.


	2. that it's you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi promised he would always be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by [All I See by Draper ft. Laura Brehm (remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoMby17t7cE)
> 
> excuse the wrong grammar and stuff. made this about three days because i have an inspirational streak lol
> 
> enjoy and thank you huns for sticking with this story <3

_There are so many things_ _  
That I have left unsaid  
I'd rather be with you  
Be with you instead_

A lot of things had happened after that practice match. Kakashi got to embarrass himself in front of his friends, Gai had recited him how love was perfect for someone as youthful as him, Kurenai’s snickers and Asuma’s tired glances, and lastly, his favorite.

He got to walk Iruka home.

The volleyball player was tired during their walk home, they talked a little about just anything their mind can come up to all the while bumping shoulder to shoulder with Iruka.

Ever since then, Kakashi would always walk Iruka home after practice. Good thing they lived two blocks away so it’s good. But of course, if one person was in a team, they would be bound to know what’s happening with the other. Kakashi was nervous at first that they would shame on him, especially Iruka—who doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit, but as Kakashi mentioned before, Konoha High was full of surprises.

Iruka’s team were okay with them hanging out, they were pretty open about their own sexualities, and heck one of them even has a boyfriend!

All in all, everything was going smoothly and Kakashi couldn’t wish for more.

“Kakashi!”

With wide eyes, Kakashi froze and Iruka, who was beside him, noticed and both eyes landed on Kakashi’s father by the school gate.

Kakashi gulped, unable to process how and why was his father at his school. Once they’ve reached Sakumo, Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and introduced Iruka to his father.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Kakashi noticed how Iruka was fidgeting, fingers clutched on the hem of his shirt. He felt sorry for he didn’t know his father would pick him up. After a few minutes, the teenagers found themselves at the back of Sakumo’s car.

The journey home was fine. Kakashi resorted to talking to Iruka in hopes of calming the other. Sakumo had remained quiet up until they reached in front of Iruka’s house.

“Thank you for the ride, Mr. Hatake,”

“No problem, I’m glad to meet one of my boy’s friends,” Kakashi blushed at his father’s word before saying his own goodbye to Iruka, not noticing how his eyes lingered a little too long at Iruka.

While Sakumo drove back to their own home, Kakashi looked out at the window, appreciating the quietness and the view of never-ending farmlands that only belonged to Miyagi Prefecture.

“He’s nice.” Sakumo said out of the blue, glancing up at Kakashi through the rear-view mirror. Kakashi pouted, mask already done, and just answered his dad with a light grunt. Actually, he was hoping his dad wouldn’t say any bad thing about Iruka, or the obvious something between them—Kakashi hadn’t even asked Iruka out yet, so there wasn’t really a label but there was something.

Something Kakashi wished his dad wouldn’t mind in the future.

“I like him. Take care of him,”

Kakashi looked at his father. Mind still processing on what just came out of his mouth. What does that mean? Did he know? Did he felt like there was something going on between them or—

“He’ll be good for you,”

“Damn right,” Kakashi answered with a scoff, not liking one bit on how hot his cheeks felt right now.

~*~

The first time Kakashi held Iruka’s hand was the day he knew he could die peacefully. It was during lunchtime, Kakashi had sneaked off to the gym because he had promised the athlete to accompany him while he practices his spikes. Kakashi gladly did, he stood by the net and threw some balls at Iruka’s way, amazed by how high Iruka could jump, how his palm hits the ball onto the ground.

Few more minutes before lunch ends, they were seated on the gym floor, Kakashi eating his sand which whilst Iruka had already finished his. “What does that taste?” Iruka asked as he scooted closer until sweaty shoulder met his. Kakashi didn’t mind one bit, put his hand near Iruka’s view so he could take a better look at his food, “Meat bun actually. I bought these at the convenience store near our home. Want to try?”

Then after a while, the food was gone and only comfortable silence remained, Kakashi was about to stand up and clean when suddenly his hand was covered with warmth. He glanced at the athlete, saw that he’s on the phone but his cheeks were visibly red.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, adjusted his hand so it was interlocked with Iruka’s.

On the way back to the main building, they were still holding hands up ‘till they’ve reached their own floors.

-

Exams would be in the next 2 weeks, surprising Kakashi himself but he knew he could manage. He wasn’t top 5 in his school back in Tokyo. However, since he was a graduating student, he needed had to double his review time because he actually cared for his grades and he’ll be anxious if he failed.

He won’t admit it but he’s secretly a perfectionist.

Maybe his friends and dad knew but what the heck.

But the point was, since he spent more of his time studying, he didn’t have the time to stay and watch Iruka practice. Though the thought of how Iruka could keep up with practice and studying at the same made Kakashi confused, he just concluded that Iruka was a genius, a test won’t be a problem for him.

The day today was Friday, two days before their exams on Monday. Kakashi’s stress level were so high at this point that he decided that it won’t hurt to sacrifice a few study time to watch Iruka practice. It’ll be an hour before his practice would end and he kind of missed going home with him.

When he arrived at the 3rd gym, he greeted some of Iruka’s teammates, the coach and Asuma, whose face was contorted in a frown while reading his chemistry book.

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted Asuma and cast a smile at Iruka’s direction. After a few more minutes of Kakashi watching the match and answering some of Asuma’s question about a chemistry problem, the coach blew a whistle, indicating for the team to take a break.

Iruka made a beeline towards Kakashi, presented a very wide and adorable smile to the 3rd year. “Kakashi, you’re here,”

“Yeah,” Kakashi observed how Iruka panted, hair messy, and face all sweaty.

“You’ll go with me?”

“Yeah. Hope you don’t mind? You were awesome earlier,” Iruka rolled his eyes, a faint blush painted his cheeks. Kakashi chuckled as he stood up, like how he’s a little taller than Iruka—it meant that he was able to see everything of this precious person before him.

“Thanks, Kakashi but don’t you have to study? Exams are on Monday,” Iruka continued to talk animatedly, and Kakashi used this moment to get his handkerchief from his pocket then proceeded to dab the cloth on Iruka’s forehead.

Iruka’s voice died down as he continued with his ministrations, evidently shocked with heated cheeks. Kakashi seemed to be too focus on wiping annoying sweat off his forehead, both boys not noticing the looks of Iruka’s teammates on them.

“I think I’ve studied enough, Iruka. Besides, I missed walking you home,” When he was done, he gave his infamous eye smile at Iruka and then the whistle blew again.

That night, Kakashi went home. The feeling of Iruka’s hand in his still lingered on his hand, didn’t bother to check that his father was looking at him with a soft smile.

~*~

Finally exam free. Kakashi was kind of confident he did great. Somehow. But that’s all in the past now, all he could do was wait for the results and hope for the best.

His routine had resumed to the usual, go to school either by bike or feet, meet his friends, greet Iruka at the hallway, study, eat lunch with Iruka, study, and go home with Iruka. It was a fairly good routine, just a few changes that included Iruka but he didn’t mind.

“Summer Tournament would be around the corner,” Iruka muttered one night, hands linked with his as they took their time to strolling along the empty road. It was quite chilly even though summer was starting, but that doesn’t stop Kakashi from being the gentleman that he was. Even though Iruka had refused him in carrying his bag, saying ‘I can carry my own bag, I’m a man,’ Kakashi just went for the classic, give your jacket to your special someone.

And he did. Their hands intertwined and Kakashi’s big jacket over Iruka’s form. What a sight.

“Oh? Where would it be held?” He felt Iruka’s hold tightened a little bit, “at Sendai stadium…”

“Cool,”

Kakashi wasn’t that much of a talker, Iruka had known, but when he spotted Iruka’s pout at the corner of his eyes, he instantly knew where Iruka was getting at.

He smiled as he pulled on Iruka’s hand for he wanted him nearer. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Iruka.”

The athlete released a very beautiful laugh that Kakashi can’t help but to join along. It seemed like every minute he spent with Iruka, time was very slow and soothing, Kakashi’s surrounding vanishing because while he was busy looking deeply into Iruka’s eyes, he had failed to notice a faint light from a car until it stopped beside them.

“Hey, Kakashi…”

Kakashi’s head snapped to the source of voice, eyes went wide as his father’s smiling face greeted him. Iruka’s hand immediately disappeared from his hold but he was too mortified to pull it back.

Shit. He got caught and—and he doesn’t know what his dad thought of all of this. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if he had outed himself yet.

“Iruka…” Sakumo tilted his head, gave an equal soft smile at Iruka.

Iruka wasn’t as good as Kakashi also. He was shaking, eyes avoiding Sakumo as he responded with a hello. Kakashi groaned internally, if in some world he had powers, or if he was a ninja, he would’ve flickered them away from his dad.

“D-dad, I—”

“Want me to give you two a ride home?” Sakuma asked, voice neutral and kind that Kakashi found it hard to distinguish his father’s feelings. For a while, the two teenager just stood there, Sakumo waiting patiently. It was a funny sight if you looked past the trembling teenager. God, the last time Kakashi felt this tense was—never.

“Okay, I think you didn’t need a ride to begin with,” Sakumo chuckled, his gaze pointed at Kakashi’s hand, which he quickly hid behind his back with Iruka who had done the same. “Well, I’ll leave you boys there. See you at home, Kakashi. Don’t come home too late,” With one last wave to him and Iruka, Sakumo drove off.

“Kakashi…” He quickly averted his gaze to Iruka who seemed to be in the verge of tears but Kakashi quickly wiped it away. He pulled down at his mask, gave Iruka a reassuring smile even though he can’t convince himself that everything would be fine.

“It’s okay. Let’s go home and I’ll handle him,”

He doesn’t know if he can but he’ll hold onto him. That is if Iruka would…

“I don’t want to never see you again,”

Kakashi’s heart jumped, his stomach did some weird backflips that he can’t help but to just embrace the other.

-

“I’m home…” Kakashi can’t really find the right word of what he felt right now, between nervous and wanting to die. But before he had entered, he took a few inhale and exhale, and maybe walked around the house five times.

As soon as he entered, he thought he would be greeted with his father’s frowning face, but surprisingly, he was greeted with the heavenly smell of miso soup with eggplants. Kakashi’s mouth watered at the smell. It instantly vanished his anxious feeling like magic. However, as he arrived at the dining area, Sakumo was seated there reading a book.

“Dad…”

“Welcome home, Kakashi.” He smiled again. That same calm smile that would irk Kakashi soon if he didn’t get a clue on what that smile meant.

Would he be thrown away?

“Yeah… dad, about—”

“I made miso soup with eggplant, your favorite. Come on sit down, everything’s already set. “

Reluctantly, Kakashi sat down and didn’t manage to utter any more words as they started eating. Kakashi had his head bowed, eyes glued on his food as he chowed down the rice. Sakumo wasn’t speaking also, just calmly eating in front of him as if he just didn’t saw his son holding another boy’s hand.

“Kakashi,” Kakashi froze for a second before he returned to stuffing his mouth with more food.

“You and Iruka looked good together,” Kakashi suddenly looked up, a ball of rice fell from his mouth as he stared at his father in disbelief.

So he agrees? He won’t take me away from Iruka?

Sakumo chuckled, hand reaching out to wipe away a stray rice on Kakashi’s cheeks. “Kakashi, no matter what, you’re always gonna be my stubborn son. I love you,”

“Dad…”

Sakumo pulled away and resumed eating as if he just didn’t surprised his son with those three words they rarely say to each other. “Tell me how you two met,”

Kakashi just smiled and shook his head.

This was a good night.

~*~

The class had finally ended last week, and the Summer Tournament was today. Kakashi was happy that somehow his first summer was spent with Iruka, and of course him supporting his volleyball career, but he couldn’t be any happier when his dad drove him and Iruka at Sendai. The car ride was pretty chill, Iruka was now relaxed to Sakumo and at some point, and the two of them had started to bond over talking about him.

It was embarrassing to be honest, but hearing his dad and Iruka’s laughter? Worth it.

“You all got your bag?”

“Yes, Mr. Hatake,” Iruka beamed, patted his hand against his big bag with Kakashi beside him. Sakumo chuckled before he threw something with Kakashi catching it just in time. He noticed it was a wallet, a very thick wallet at that. “Go have fun after, I’ll pick you two up tonight,”

“Thanks, dad.” Kakashi nodded, a grin under his mask.

“Thank you, Mr. Hatake,”

“Good luck, Iruka. Do you best!”

Kakashi once again found himself at the bleachers with his usual gang. He was in the middle of Gai and Kurenai, Asuma seated by her side. After the players were instructed to go to their respective team, Kakashi took hold of Iruka’s hand and wished him luck.

He can’t believe how Iruka had gone far. His number 11.

He knew Iruka could do it, but he gently reminded the other that, win or lose, it doesn’t matter. Iruka had scoffed at him and firmly told him he would win.

“Okay, if you win I’ll give you a reward,”

“Yeah?” Iruka smirked his thumb grazing every so softly against Kakashi’s palm. “What’s the reward?”

“I’ll kiss you,” Kakashi said, a visible hue of red can be seen at the edge of his mask. “And probably eat at that ramen store you wanted,”

“Deal!”

The gym was crowded with a mix of Konoha High’s color and its opponent Kaminari School. Blues and green filled the stadium but Kakashi couldn’t care less about color coordination. Why? Because he’s wearing Iruka’s practice jersey, the green color so vibrant and the number 11 on his back was something Kakashi wanted to show to everyone. Although it’s a little tight but Iruka said he looked _nice_ in it.

Kurenai said he looked hot and he blushed.

Ball bouncing and echoing through the stadium. The match started with Konoha earning the lead, students from their school screamed on top of their lungs every time they scored. In the middle of the game, it became intense when Kaminari was following two points below.

“Let’s go Konoha!” They all cheered.

It was tiring and nerve-wracking to see the ball fly from left to right, but every time Konoha High would score, Iruka would search for him through the crowd and Kakashi didn’t fail to wave his arms every time their gazes met.

Minutes passed and it was now down to their last set with Konoha only needed 2 points in order to defeat Kaminari, sadly though, the other school was leading.

It was an intense battle, Iruka had jumped and served the ball. Kakashi’s breath hitched when it hit the net but fortunately it bounced to the opponent’s side. He could also tell that Iruka was getting more and more frustrated as some of their teammates had failed to catch an oncoming ball.

Genma looked restless also but they kept on cheering each other as the game went on.

Until 1 point left before Kaminari could win. Iruka was now all sweats, his jersey stuck to his back and Kakashi wanted to run up to him and wipe away his sweat and maybe give him kisses but he knew, all he could do was hope for Konoha to win.

Kaminari was the serving team, one of their players made a jumping serve, palm hitting the ball way too loudly. Fortunately, Genma caught it up, shouted one touch before a series of toss and spike was made by Iruka and his other teammate named Izumo.

Back and forth, jumps and slides, seeing the team playing and catching the ball up until they were mesmerizing and made everyone’s breath hitch.

But then, one miss receive from Konoha, the ball bouncing back at the other team instead of their. One receive, toss, then spike.

Kakashi watched as if everything had slowed down, the ball passing through Genma and headed near Iruka’s space. His number 11, gaze sharp on the ball scrambled through his feet, muscles in his legs flexed for being used too much today.

Kakashi knew Iruka was fast. He knew Iruka could do it but then again as what he had said earlier to Iruka, win or lose- it doesn’t matter.

The whistle blew, everyone cheered and the Kaminari School won the Summer Tournament.

-

Finding Iruka was a maze. After the match and announcement of the winners, Kakashi and his friends stayed put at the bleachers until Iruka’s team were dismissed. Kakashi kept an eye glued on number 11, worried etched on his face because not once had Iruka looked at him.

He knew he’s devastated that they lost. And he also knew he’s blaming himself inside that pretty head of his.

After the team was dismissed, Iruka had zoomed out of the court, and Kakashi had no choice but to go through the crowd in order to catch up to him.

Kakashi hated crowds, especially unwanted skin contact to people but Iruka wasn’t slowing down that it’s irking him.

After a while, the crowd had died down, only a few athletes were left and still no Iruka to be found. He had Iruka’s bag with him, getting it after Iruka stormed off the court, and the bag wasn’t light at that. Kakashi grabbed for his phone and dialed Iruka’s number.

Once he realized that Iruka’s bag was vibrating, he released a frustrated groan and proceeded to continue walking.

The people lessened and lessened, Kakashi worrying as each second passed by. He needed to find him, he doesn’t really want to be alone in this big sta—

Kakashi stopped, head snapping to his left because finally, fucking finally he saw Iruka. He was by the emergency stairs, head on his knees as soft sobs echoed through. Slowly, Kakashi sat beside Iruka, putting the bag on the side.

Only Iruka’s sobs and some distant chatter was heard between the two teenagers. Admittedly, Kakashi doesn’t know how to start. He’s fairly new to this relationship thing but one thing he knew was that, Iruka needed him. With or without words, he would stay beside him.

“I let the team lose,” After minutes of silence, Iruka finally spoke. His voice, tinted with hurt and bitterness pained Kakashi. The silver-haired teen pulled his mask down and wrapped an arm around the other.

“Iruka,”

“One point…” Iruka looked up, greeted Kakashi with his puffed eyes with tears streaming down. “Only one point and I—”

Kakashi planted his soft lips against the athlete and he tasted saltiness and sweetness at the same time. He had his eyes closed, breathing calm as his other hand cupped Iruka’s cheeks. He slightly pulled back but remained the closeness of their faces, nuzzling Iruka’s scar with his nose. “It’s not your fault… never,”

Fresh tears rained down again but Kakashi continued, ignoring Iruka’s soft hiccups. “In a game, there would be winners and losers,” He murmured against Iruka’s lips, eyes finally opening to meet Iruka’s closed ones. “But that doesn’t mean those who lost didn’t do their best,”

Doe eyes met his.

Those same eyes Kakashi saw galaxies inside.

Iruka sniffed, one hand coming up to wipe away his tear-stained cheeks. “Kakashi… thanks,”

Kakashi just smiled, leaned in closer to press his lips on Iruka’s again. It was electrifying, and the wild beating of his heart didn’t help either. This was the closest thing they’ve done in their relationship and Kakashi hoped that somehow this had helped Iruka calmed down.

Once they pulled back, Iruka gave him a sheepish smile. “I lost but you still kissed me,”

“Silly. I would kiss you even if you didn’t do anything,”

~*~

Kakashi had spent the rest of the late afternoon tending to everything that would make Iruka happy. He treated him by going to that small arcade near the stadium. They played and sang karaoke while stealing a few quick kisses. He brought him ice cream, his was matcha flavored and Iruka was chocolate. Who knew the athlete has a sweet tooth?

They walked through every store they deemed interesting enough to look through, all the while with Kakashi carrying Iruka’s things and his hand in Iruka’s.

Lastly, to the newly opened ramen shop downtown. Ichiraku’s and Kakashi wasn’t surprised when Iruka managed to take down three bowls of ramen. Few more talks, holding hands, and kisses, Sakumo finally arrived to pick him up and they all went home silently with Iruka resting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

Sakumo smiled as he looked at them through the rear-view mirror.

“Kakashi, thank you…” They were now at Iruka’s front door, his house seemed empty so they assumed that Iruka’s adoptive parents were out and Kakashi didn’t have to worry about meeting the parents accidentally.

Kakashi had his hands behind his back, head bowed down as Iruka talked, “You don’t know how much you made me happy today,”

“Maa, glad I made you happy,”

“You always do,”

After a few small talks, it was finally time to say goodbye. Kakashi can’t keep Sakumo waiting, it was embarrassing enough that he’s there—able to watch them and all—but he really doesn’t want to separate with Iruka right now.

“See you, Kakashi,” Kakashi pouted which resulted in Iruka chuckling.

The bid goodbye and small promises for another date when suddenly, he felt Iruka’s lips on his. It was quick, cute, and very lovely because the other left too quickly and closed the door in front of Kakashi’s face.

Astonishment was written on Kakashi’s face as he entered the passenger seat. “Well, you two move quickly,” Sakumo commented as he pulled away from the parking lot.

“Dad, stop.”

“It’s so cute. I remember back then your mom and I—”

“Dad!”

-

“Wow, who’s the cute boy, Ruka-chan?”

“Kushina!!” Iruka gasped, his duffle bag falling on the floor with a loud thud as he turned around, only to be greeted with Kushina’s sweet smile. “Aww, don’t be shy, Ruru,”

“W-why are you home? Aren’t you supposed to be at the teacher’s meeting?” Kushina rolled her eyes and got the duffle bag on the floor. As they walked towards the kitchen, Iruka’s face was painted red from his neck to ears as Kushina continued on gushing about that boy who he kissed.

Damn it, Iruka thought, I thought she wouldn’t be home.

“Wait—he looked familiar.” Kushina stopped, hand resting on Iruka’s chest as she scrambled her brain on where she had seen those familiar silver locks and pulled down face mask.

“Kakashi Hatake?!”

“Ugh, please stop,”

“Wait ‘till Minato hears about this~”

“No, please,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> answer time:  
> yes, Ms. Uzumaki the teacher was Kushina and she's Iruka's adoptive parent  
> no Narts yet lol  
> Sakumo is alive and well, and a very understanding father  
> Why is Iruka's number is 11? Well, K is the 11th number in the alphabet :D  
> K for KakaIru or Kakashi, up to ya haha
> 
> well thank u <3

**Author's Note:**

> you made it, yey!  
> did ya'll notice some haikyuu references lmao
> 
> comments and love are very appreciated!!
> 
> song title  
> All I See by Draper ft. Laura Brehm  
> go ahead and listen ^^


End file.
